Confusing Confessions
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: Jereath is out for revenge but when he gets there and Sarah declares her love for him and then cuts herself on the knife he meant to kill her with he decides he is the worst kind of monster. True of false? Maybe a one shot. JereathSarah of course.
1. Chapter 1

Confusing Confessions

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own Labyrinth

He looked and looked and looked. There was nothing else to do these days. Even when he wasn't watching her she was all he could think of. He couldn't take it anymore. Jereath threw the crystal to the ground in front of the throne he was lounging in.

She was there always. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. She is everything to me, his heart cried. She is nothing to me, his head spat to his heart. He had to take care of this. He held the mortal weapon in his hands and decided it needed to be done tonight, right away, before he changed his mind.

He walked to the window, put the weapon in his belt and flew away in the form of a healthy white owl.

Sarah sat up in bed. She'd had another dream of _him_. He haunted her days and her nights. He was everything to her. She loved him. She sat in her room brooding for a while before realizing she wasn't alone. She looked around, her gaze piercing the darkest shadows of the room. She saw nothing.

She got out of bed and looked around. Still nothing. "Hello?" She timidly called out. Nothing. She decided that nothing was there and that she only wished Jereath would come to her.

Just as she turned to go back to bed she noticed her window was open. She went to the window and closed it. When she turned around, however, she came face-to-face with none other than the Goblin King. "Hello, Sarah." He spoke softly. Too softly. Something was terribly wrong. Sarah could tell that just by how his greeting sounded. She really did love him.

She looked him dead in the eye and asked fearlessly, "What's wrong, Jereath?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't care!" Jereath screamed while taking out the weapon. A knife. He had chosen a knife. He held it behind his back for the time being.

"Of course I care." Sarah said, not noticing the knife he held just out of view. "You don't understand. I had to do what I did. I care. I really do but I couldn't let you turn my baby brother into a goblin. I'm sorry Jereath but even over you I couldn't sacrifice my brother."

She walked toward him. "I hope you understand and can forgive me." She stood on her toes and kissed him. Lips touching lips. Bodies touching bodies. He wrapped his free arm around her keeping the other behind his back. "I love you. I really do. I love you, Jereath." She said quietly. Slid her hands up and felt something sharp pierce her arm.

She pulled away and stepped back quickly. She looked at her arm and muffled the sound of alarm being created in her throat. Blood covered her arm where a deep gash had been made. She looked up at him questioningly and was dismayed by what she saw.

Jereath was standing there looking down at the knife in his hands. It was covered in blood. Her blood. He had just remembered what he came here to do. Sarah backed up until she hit the wall, which quickly brought her out of her stunned state.

She tried to look brave. "You didn't come here to hear my apology, did you?"

"No." He answered honestly. "Sarah, I…" He started walking toward her. She squealed and closed her eyes, looking away. "Please don't hurt me." She said shielding he face with her arms. Blood catching on her cheek. When she only heard silence she lowered her arms and looked up at his despaired face.

He was looking at the blood caked on her cheek. "My God, what was I thinking?" He whispered.

She didn't know why but she felt she should reassure him. "Don't worry." She said softly. "It will heal soon enough."

He looked away in shame. She was still trying to make him feel better. How could he ever have wanted to kill her? Even after everything that had happened in the past she was still only trying to help him.

"I don't understand." He said. She looked at him curiously and he continued, "After all that's happened between us I came here tonight and even after our argument you told me you loved me. After that you kissed me and even now after cutting yourself on the blade I brought here to kill you, you still try to make everything better for me. I don't understand!" He repeated.

"Jereath, you don't have to understand. Love isn't something you can understand. It's just something you have to trust." Sarah said. She walked forward and slowly took the knife from his hands. Then she hesitantly moved up and kissed him.

He looked down into her eyes. "I want us to be a part of each other forever." Jereath said. He watched as Sarah picked the knife back up from where she'd thrown it aside and made a small cut on her bottom lip. Then she reached up and did the same to him.

"We can be. All you have to do is kiss me." Jereath put everything he could into the kiss, their blood mingled and they felt their souls mingle as well. After a while they pulled away and Sarah found that both Jereath and herself were healed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Labyrinth

Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm and kissed every inch of it where it was cut. "I really am sorry. I just wanted something I didn't understand. My whole life has been violent. I learned that you get whatever you want by using violence." He was making himself frantic with the thought that he almost killed the one person he could ever care about. "I didn't…I wasn't…Oh, God, Sarah!"

Sarah gathered his strong body close as they fell to the ground on their knees. She pulled his head to her breast smoothing his hair and rubbing his back. "I know. I know. Hush now, love. Everything will be all right. Everything is going to be just fine."

Sarah sat on the floor with her back to the wall, head below the window, while cradling Jareth the almighty, world-feared, Goblin King to her breast, rocking him and hushing him.

Finally she felt Jareth's arms glide around her waist, holding her almost protectively in his strong arms while taking comfort in her gentle caresses.

When Sarah thought Jareth was asleep she began to sing the one song she remembered the most from her time with Jareth in his Labyrinth. Although Jareth still listened.

She smiled for a moment.

Oh, how you turn my world

You precious thing.

You starve and near exhaust

Me.

Everything I've done I've

Done for you. –_ I see that now._

I move the stars for no

One. –_ Sorry I asked for so much._

You've come so far

You've run so long. –_ I never should have run from you._

Your eyes can be so cruel. –_I never meant to be._

Just as I can be so cruel-

Sarah's voice broke on the last word and she paused for a moment. A silent tear fell down her face. She was beginning to feel tired. She really wanted to hear the end of the song. That was when she finally figured out that she loved him.

As she began to sleep she heard his wonderful voice finish the song for her.

Live without the sunlight

Love without your heartbeat

-(_I was talking about what would happen and how you'd feel if you left me and somehow I think you knew_)

I-a-a-ah, can't live within you.

"And that's when I knew you wouldn't give up your brother. Even if you had loved me." He moved so that he was now holding her. He kissed her brow softly. "I love you, my Sarah."


End file.
